


Back of My Car

by merryghoul



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Guns, Torture, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get in, losers (and Fiona). You're being kidnapped.</p><p>A compilation of every time someone's been thrown into a trunk on Burn Notice, from Season 1 to Season 5 (as of Season 6, no one's been thrown into a trunk yet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back of My Car

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Back of My Car" by Black Orange Juice

[Back of My Car](http://vimeo.com/45063431) from [merryghoul](http://vimeo.com/user7944961) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
